


Anniversary Blues

by FaerieDust4U



Series: Colors of You [2]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Binhwan - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22754824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaerieDust4U/pseuds/FaerieDust4U
Summary: And it always goes back to the beginning.A short glimpse of the unknown.
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jinhwan
Series: Colors of You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636057
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Anniversary Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Remembering you.

_Jinhwan was not avoiding Hanbin._

_No, that would be just plain ridiculous._

_It was just a kiss... right? It should be no problem at all. Jinhwan shook his head and squared his shoulders as he proceeded to go about his day normally._

**_"Eep!"_ ** _He suddenly let out a small squeal as he saw Hanbin coming in his direction. He frantically looked around and ducked behind the nearest cabinet he saw, hoping that his squeal went unnoticed. He then sighed out a relief when Hanbin continued to walk away leaving Jinhwan sagging his body on the wall with his heart thumping loudly on his chest._

_He exhaled deeply and dusted off his clothes. He froze when he saw the nurse’s eyes on him, amusement in their eyes. **"I-... was just getting something from the floor. Good day, ladies."**_

_Jinhwan quickly retreated to God knows where, his face as red as a ripe tomato, cursing himself inwardly for getting flustered._

_No, Jinhwan was absolutely not avoiding Hanbin._

_Absolutely not._

* * *

_A few days passed and Jinhwan received the first of the many surprises he will receive in his life._

**_"OH MY GOD!"_ ** _He loudly exclaimed._

_Nurse Leslie dropped the charts she was holding and quickly rushed into his room. **"OH MY GOD!"** She looked around Jinhwan’s room, in awe. The room was basically filled with dozens and dozens of rose’s bouquet. Leslie chuckled as she could only guess one person to do it. _

**_"Les... what, what color are they?"_ ** _Jinhwan stood in the middle of the room, carefully eyeing each rose that his eyes could see._

 **_"Red."_ ** _Leslie smiled and watched Jinhwan cautiously. She slowly went to stand beside him and whispered, **"Still avoiding him?"**_

_Jinhwan flinched and turned to look at the smirking nurse, his face slowly turning red. **"Wha-? No! I'm... I'm am not avoiding him!"**_

**_"Funny how you immediately reply without asking me who. You know he's not a bad guy. Maybe try talking with him properly? You never know what can happen."_ ** _She pat Jinhwan’s shoulder before going back to the station._

_'This is ridiculous! Why am I avoiding Hanbin? I mean I like him as a friend. It was just an accidental kiss, right? I mean yeah sure I love spending time with him and he has an amazing voice. I can’t possibly be avoiding him because I’m in-...'_

_He paused in his musings._

**_"No... In love? With Hanbin? I can’t be! I ca-..nt..."_ ** _His breath hitched and he slowly walked backwards until the back of his knees hit the bed. He kept shaking his head in disbelief. He was about to sit when something pointy stabbed his rear._

_Amongst the bouquet of roses surrounding his room, there was a square box with a ribbon sitting prettily on his bed. Inside was a heart shaped bouquet filled with big Columbian roses with a simple card: **From, H.**_

**_"I cant.. No its-"_ **

_And that’s when it hit him._ _The second he tried to tell himself that he wasn’t in love was the moment he realized he was._

**_"Oh dear, I think... I love Hanbin."_ ** _He didn’t think he'd come to like a person so much nor have that someone like him back. Never in a million years had Jinhwan thought of loving someone… until now._

_And the thought suddenly doesn’t seem as bad. A small smile crept up on his lips and his heart started feeling warm._

_He'll have to talk to Hanbin… and soon._

* * *

* * *

**"Sir?"** The florist gently called out which broke Hanbin out of his reverie.

 **"Ah, I'm sorry! I spaced out again."** Hanbin scratched his head at the memory. He could never forget Jinhwan’s soft expression as he took a peek from outside the older’s window. In fact it might have been the first time he experience butterflies in his stomach.

The young florist, named Annie, waved her hand in dismissal. **"Oh its fine Mr. Kim! It must have been a good memory judging from that smile on your face. Whoever receives them sure is a lucky person."** She handed him the neatly arranged bouquet of orange roses, different from his usual order of red roses.

Hanbin unconsciously tapped his chest, feeling the rectangular envelope inside, and smiled. **"It’s for my husband. It’s our anniversary today. Thanks, Annie! They are lovely as usual!"** He took the bouquet and left the store. 

**"I wonder what the husband looks like. Meh... Either way he's still lucky to receive roses as such."** Hanbin heard Annie turn to another florist as he was about to go.

He could only smile as he, again, tapped his chest - a habit he will never outgrow. _'I'm almost there, Baby.'_

The ride towards the institute was quiet except for his soft humming. Upon his arrival, the medical staff would just bow and give him a small greeting. They wouldn’t dare question what the owner of the institute was doing there... rather they didn’t need to.

They all knew why.

His face lit up as he saw the familiar face of their daughter, Siti. **"Hello, Flower!"**

 **"Hey Dad! How you feeling today?"** Siti gave Hanbin a hug before locking their arms together, accompanying her father for a walk.

**"I’m good... I’m good. Everything alright here?"**

Siti nodded before pausing beside an open door. **"Everything is ready. Just... call me when you need me, okay?"** She squeezed his arm and gently pushed him towards the direction of the garden. **"Dad?"**

Hanbin turned to look. **"Hm?"**

 **"Happy Anniversary to you and Papa. Say hello to him for me."** Siti tilted her head to the side and knowingly smiled.

He nodded and gave her a smile back. He slowly made his way towards the garden, admiring the dahlia flowers and humming a cheerful tune.

As soon as he stepped foot in that small gazebo, he breathed in a bit of fresh air and exhaled a deep sigh. He placed the bouquet on top of a thick marble set in the middle of the structure, a bottle of wine and two glasses prepared at the side.

He lovingly caressed the stone and gave it a soft peck. **"Hi, Baby. Nice weather today isn’t it?"** He poured wine on the glasses before sitting down on the prepared chair, pausing to stare at the words written on the marble.

####  _'In loving memory of Kim Jinhwan.'_

A soft clink could be heard as he drowned both glasses. **"Ahhh..."** Hanbin winced at the sour, cold liquid going down his throat. **"Another year of missing you, my love."**

And his lips started to quiver but he instead bit his lip. He chuckle as he could just hear Jinhwan’s voice clearly in his head saying, **"You softie... don’t cry for me.”**

So Hanbin got his shit together and poured himself another glass. The day was slowly spent talking about memories and things that has happened in his life.

It wasn’t a surprise to others when he didn’t remarry. It’s not as if he didn’t try, he did but it always ends after the first date until eventually he stopped trying altogether; He didn’t mind either. He was happier that way because there was simply no one who could replace Jinhwan.

Later that night, a drunk Hanbin was safely tucked in bed with a smile on his face and dreaming.

A happy dream of running towards the awaiting Jinhwan, standing in the middle of a dahlia field, with his arms wide open and smiling.

**_'My one and only.'_ **

**Author's Note:**

> "One day I looked at you and it occurred to me how beautiful your smile was. I heard music in your laughter—I saw poetry in your words. You asked me why I had that look on my face, as though a shadow had fallen across its sun-drenched landscape, heavy with premonition, dark with revelation. The second I tried to tell myself I wasn’t in love was the moment I realized I was.”  
> ― Lang Leav, The Universe of Us


End file.
